24 Days
by The Adventures of N and E
Summary: Natalie Crocker is Sent to CTULA for a bet between Michelle Dessler and Kim Harvey. What happens when Natalie falls for Jack Bauer? JackOC. No Flames
1. Prologue 1

The following takes place between 8:00 PM and 9:00 PM. All events occur in real time.

My name is Jack Bauer, and this is the longest day of my life.

The Phone rang once.

Twice.

Three Times.

"CTU DC, Special Agent Nathalie Crocker speaking." Answered a young woman in her late twenties. She had thick brown hair and greyish coloured eyes.

"Hello Agent Crocker. My name is Agent Michelle Dessler of CTU LA. Can i speak to your director, please?"

"Sure thing Agent Dessler. Just hold on a second." She replied. "Hey Harvey, Agent Michelle Dessler in on the phone, needing to talk to you."

"Patch her in." Supervisory Special Agent Kim Harvey yelled back to Natalie. She pressed the patch in button and listened to the muffled greeting in her boss' room. Natalie doesn't even know how she got the job. Once she had graduated from University, an old friend of her's told her to work for the CIA, but more specifically, The Counter Terrorism Unit of Washington DC, The place where agents get the most action.

"Hey Nat, Early morning today?" Asked Natalie's friend and co-working Cory Wilson.

"Oh yeah. Harvey called me in to work at 5:00 this morning. Hey, have you ever herd of an Agent Michelle Dessler before?" She asked, wondering who that lady was.

"Michelle Dessler? She works for CTU LA, she's actually the Director for the place. That's where Jack Bauer works." Cary told her. Jack Bauer. Holy Crap! Any CTU agent around the country would KILL to meet with Jack Bauer, even if her did threaten to kill and torture them. "Hey, Harvey's comin' our way." Cory quickly slid into his seat.

"Nat. That was Agent Michelle Dessler of CTU LA. She wanted an Agent down to see how good we truly are, hence I've boasted so many times to her. And since you have such a great track record, Im sending you. I printed this off for you, so all you have to do is show it to the workers and you should be fine. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 6:00, and you should arrive at around 7:00 at night. Another agent will be picking you up. Good luck agent, and have fun.

************

8:30 PM.

Natalie finally got home, with excitment and Axiety bubbling inside her. When she finally got inside her house she let out a huge scream. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO MEET JACK BAUER!" Someone came running down the hallways to see what happened.

"My God Nat, what happened?" Asked her 26 year old sister Erin. "Did you just save the USA from another terrorist bombing or what?"

"Im going to LA in the morning, and I'm working with CTU LA for a few weeks. I'm so flippin' excited! I'm gonna meet Jack Bauer!" She responded excitedly.

"Can I come?!" She asked. "I've never been there before! I can get a ticket. It's the middle of the week, in the middle of fall, I'm sure I can get a seat."

"Sure, but you have to stay outta CTU, or they'll probably scare you out. We don't like intruders." Natalie joked with her.

"Oh hahaha. Im going to the airport to pick up tickets. Be back In a few hours." Erin said sarcastically. Natalie waved.

"Your not allowed driving my Porche, that was my prestent for becoming class valadictorian, unlike some people. Use you crappy Toyota."

"Damn It!" Erin yelled. Natalie laughed at the pain she caused her sister. Sucker.

***********

8:45 PM.

"Hello Jack." Greeted Chloe. "You look great today."

"No Chloe, I am not going out on a date with you." Jack responded walking past Chloe O'Brian's desk.

"Damn." She mumbled.

Jack unlocked his office and hung up his beige coat. He took a seat at his desk when Tony Almeida strutted in.

"Ever herd of knocking, Tony. It's a funny thing, but takes alot of training." Said Jack sarcastically.

"Michelle just contacted CTU DC. Their sending an agent down so they can show their agents are better then ours. That means that we are comparing you to some 29 year old Girl." Tony told his friend Jack was consumed in laughter.

"Their comparing me to a girl?! Man, that is halarious. But If we were to compare her to you, man, she would kick your ass." Jack joked with Tony.

"Dude, I herd she's pretty tough. She's DC's best Agent. And she's hot. You need a new girlfriend. Your just lonley, thats why your so violent all the time." Tony joked back.

************

8:57.

Natalie's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Natt, It's Jon. Wanna go to New York Tomorrow? I was going to pick up tickets." Her Friend Jon told her. Jon Raynard was Natalie and Erin's Best Friend from school.

"Im sorry Jon, I'm Going to LA for a few weeks, since your already driving there, why don't you pick yourself up a ticket, Im sure Erin would love you to come with us.

"Fine. I guess I'll go with you." He sighed.

"Thats my boy." Natalie laughed. See yeah in the morning."

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

Natalie hated airplanes. They sucked, and whenever she went on them, there was way to much turbulence, or the flight was delayed or it was storming out. She and her sister both had to get up really early, so she had no time to do her hair. So she just put it into a messy bun, and let her bangs hang over her forehead.

"Nat, are we there yet?" Erin asked her sister. "I'm bored."

"No Erin. Bother Jon, or something." She groaned, trying to catch up on the sleep she lost. The worst thing about this flight was that it went into Toronto, then to Seattle, then Los Angeles. And then a two hour wait to board again. Sigh.

"No. Don't let her bother me! I'm trying to catch up on the episodes of the X-Files I missed." Jon groaned, playing with Natalie's hair. Natalie tugged it away.

"What the Hell!" She yelled. Jon just shrugged and turned back to his Ipod Classic.

Natalie had just finally been able to fall asleep when the plane had landed. Natalie grumbled as she grabbed her carry on. Erin and Jon kept pushing each other through the airport, and she just kept yelling at them to shut up, and that they're adults now. Jon had pushed Erin harder, and Erin had fallen on Natalie, who fell on her luggage, that hit another woman walking.

"Ah, Shit." She swore getting up, and helping the woman up. "I am so sorry ma'am. My immature sister doesn't know when to stop."

The woman laughed. "It's okay. I was young once."

"You don't look that old." Natalie told the woman. It was right to. She had nice straight dark brown hair, that was put into nice loose curls, and not a wrinkle or grey hair was in site.

"Thank you, but I'm 38."

Natalie's eyes widened. Especially when she noticed that Erin and Jon just left the airport. "Oh God. L.A is gonna burn down. I knew that I shouldn't have brought them."

The woman laughed and extended her hand. "I'm Remy. Remy Toussaint."

Natalie shook it. "Natalie Crocker. Nice to meet you. Now I must go find my sister and friend." And then she ran off.

They were nowhere to be seen. Natalie had never been so angry in her life. She just jumped into the nearest taxi and told him to drive to the Wilshire Grand Hotel. The usher tried to help her with the luggage, but she insisted on doing it herself. So, she pushed the trollie onto the elevator and pushed the 13th floor. She whisled to herself as the elelvator went up. It opened on her floor, and she pushed the trolly into the hallway and tried to find her suite. She unlocked her door and pushed it opened. She unloaded her luggage and put the trolly outside. Sitting on the otherside of the hallway was Erin and Jon, fast asleep on their luggage. Natalie shook her now loose frizzy hair out of her pale face, and kicked Erin and Jon awake.

"What the hell! We ain't breakin' no rules!" Jon grumbled.

"It's Natalie." She said, tapping her foot. Erin and Jon looked down.

"Sorry Natty."

Natalie sighed and pushed them called her bed, Natalie called her's, which left Jon with the couch. Natalie and Erin laughed at him endlessly just until they decided to watch a scary movie.

"This is so stupid!" Jon groaned, while Natalie and Erin were covering their eyes.

"What the hell, Jon!" Erin yelled. "This is terrifying!"

Natalie laughed nervously before getting up. "I'm going to bed. I have a long day ahead of me."

Jon pointed and laughed as she ran out of the room. She stripped down to her underwear and put on her purplr pyjama bottoms and pink tank top, and jumped into the flannel sheets. The last thing she herd before falling asleep was Erin and Jon screaming.


End file.
